Symphony
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Biola-Piano-Cello-Basson-Partitur-Mozart-Debussy-Blah... Blah. Lovu in dorm! Asrama musik yang penuh pelaku yaoi, wot u think? Yes ! This kinky! Hot and Sekseh. Gue lagi lebai-- Lagi writter block, baca aja ndiri ah!


Kaki-kaki berlarian di koridor yang kosong, tertutup keramik tua berlumut. Suaranya yang berderap-derap di pagi hari, cukup keras untuk membangunkan telinga pengawas asrama. Tidak mau tertangkap, si pemilik kaki menahan nafas sambil memanjat naik pohon besar di depannya. Meraih satu-demi satu, cabang hingga mencapai level ketinggian yang sanggup membuat siapa saja yang terjadi mengalami gegar otak.

"Hah-hah…" ia terengah, menatap jendela tinggi di atas kepala dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik ujung kusen. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok bayangan hitam dari ruangan yang di pagari jendela itu, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Hoi… Dari mana kau?"

Suara itu, entah kenapa ia merasa aman.

"Biasalahhh…"

"Ya, cepat naik."

"Okeee!!"

"Berisik, nanti si tua bangka itu tahu kau menyelinap keluar lagi!"

"Iyah-iyaaahhh!"

Tangan kekar menyambut tangan miliknya, menarik tubuh dan barang bawaan si pemilik kaki melewati jendela lalu masuk kedalam. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, tidak mampu menepiskan pandangan dari sang bayangan.

.

.

.

**Hmmm? Gue lagi suka Soul Eater~ Ahh.. Soul. *moans* geh!**

**Wazzhup guys?!**

**Btweh, gue lagi pake T-shirt putih, celana panjang abu-abu, iket rambut abu-abu dan muka awut-awutan. Hahaha! *gajee***

**Disclaimer:: Not meh, not even my weirdest dream? Damnit!**

**-----------------------------------------SYMPHONY-------------------------------------------**

**-- Movement 1**

.

.

.

Ia sangat menyukai biola, dari kecil hingga sekarang, rela mengorbankan waktu bermainnya demi berlatih. Membiarkan sebuah biola menjadi teman terakhir baginya, dan hanya dengan biola ia dapat mengekspresikan semua perasaan dalam hidup.

"Leherku sakit…"

Pria ini, menatap horison matahari pagi di hadapannya, membentang luas seperti menghipnotis bagi siapa saja. Namun, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan mata dan menatap putus asa partitur yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku benci lagu ini…"

Bukan apa-apa, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart adalah komponis terpenting dan terkenal dalam sejarah. Sudah ada 700-an lagu yang ia garap, dan dalam usia 35 tahun, ia mati dalam kesendirian setelah ditinggal sang istri. Sejarah kelam ini sedikit menyisakan jejak dalam musik-musiknya, apalagi Minuetto yang hanya memiliki panjang satu setengah menit, namun bisa meninggalkan kesan sedih. Dan pria ini tidak menyukai, lagu-lagu sedih, yang hanya akan membuatnya teringat masa lalu.

"Aku tidak suka Mozart!! Kenapa aku nggak dapet Vivaldi!?"

Ia meletakkan bow dan biola ke atas pangkuannya, menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. Menatap judul partitur, bertuliskan Mozart: Eine Kleine Natchmusik atau 'A little Serenade' atau lebih spesifiknya 'A Little Night Music'. Diciptakan Mozart di Vienna, 10 Agustus 1787 guna melengkapi operanya, 'Don Giovanni'. Meski tidak diumumkan sampai tahun 1827, setelah kematian Mozart oleh Johann Andre, karena hanya menjadi bagian kecil dari album Serenade-nya. Lagu ini meski dimainkan di jalan-jalan kosong penuh kemiskinan, ciri khas kental Mozart, terbumbui guratan penanya yang ceria membuatnya tetap terasa glamor.

"Che!"

Meski enggan mengakuinya, sisi Mozart yang ini sedikit membuat si Pria bergejolak untuk menyelesaikan permainannya hingga selesai. Kembali berdiri, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menaruh bow ke atas biola yang bertumpu pada tangan kanannya.

"Akan kumainkan seluruh komposisi ini, lihat saja kau Mozart!! Kau dengar! Dengan marah, ia mengacung-acungkan bownya ke udara seolah menantang arwah yang kini telah bersemayam damai.

_Eine Kleine Natchmusik – 1. Allegro_

Dengan tema Mannheim Rocket, mengganti aksen dan menaikkan not melodi ostinato not bass, lalu tema kedua masuk dengan keanggunan dalam D mayor, kunci dominasi G mayor. Exposition yang dekat dengan d mayor, diulangi lagi.

Sedikit, sang pria memaksakan bownya, pada penggesekan yang sesuai dengan kepribadian yang tegas dan lugas. Tidak mampu memungkiri, ia memang suka memainkan nada-nada mayor. Bagian pertama ini, sungguh cukup menguras tenaganya, mengikuti permainan Mozart yang mengecoh. Bagian development, proses yang menghubungkan ide dengan komposisi yang dimainkan, diawali dengan D mayor, sedikit sentuhan D minor yang tidak mungkin dimainkan, lagi pula ini komposisi untuk opera yang berkapasitas banyak pemain, dengan berbagai alat musik. Sang pria hanya mampu membayangkan sosoknya yang bermain sebagai Concert Master dalam sebuah orkestra. Tiba-tiba, sekejab ia menyadari kelalaiannya dan kembali memainkan nada dalam C mayor untuk rekapitulasi (bagian movement) dengan subjek kunci yang sama dengan bagian konseptual, yang nantinya akan di akhiri dengan G mayor, dalam kunci tonic. Ia menatap komposisi Mozart didepannya, terengah-engah sambil mengelap peluh di dahi, dengan tangan yang masih memegang bow.

"Hoi! Sudah selesai 'kan?"

Pria ini, mengerjabkan matanya dan kembali ke dunia nyata, menoleh ke sumber suara. Menemui sosok familiar baginya, namun tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Aku belum masuk 'Romanza', aku mau menyelesaikannya!"

"Yang benar saja, apa kau mau memainkannya seluruh komposisi ini? Mozart itu lawan yang berat tahu."

"Diaaam! Kau 'kan dapat Brahms!!"

"Apaan, sih kau Naruto! Lagipula kita tidak bisa memilih komposisi siapa yang mau dimainkan! Jangan menumpahkan kemarahanmu padaku, dong!"

"Sialan! Diam-diam! Aku benci kamu, Gaara!"

"Ya-ya, kau sudah sering mengatakan itu."

"Huh!"

Pria pirang ini, memasukkan partitur dengan kasar kedalam tas punggungnya sambil melototi mata hijau milik pria bernama Gaara di hadapan. Angin pagi meniup-niup, helaian rambut keemasan yang kini tampak seperti halo, berpendar di udara. "Kau, di sini semalaman Naruto?"

"Yaaa… Kenapa? Kau mau melaporkan aku dengan Neji?" pria ini mendengus kasar, sebentar ia membenarkan dasinya yang sedikit longgar. Gaara yang sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap, terdiri dari blazer hitam bergaris-garis abu-abu tipis, di dalamnya ada kemeja putih berhiaskan dasi panjang hitam berpolka dots abu-abu, lalu celana panjang yang senada dengan warna serta corak blazer. Menatap Naruto dengan mata sendu, tidak menghiraukan ejekan si pria,"Kau masih tidak bisa tidur?" tangannya menggosok-gosok kedua lengan, mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk tulang. Mata kebiruan, sebening batu safir milik Naruto hanya menunjukkan tatapan kemarahan, "Ya, begitulah!" ia tidak terlalu suka menampakkan kelemahan, padahal sudah jelas pria berambut merah itu memahaminya luar dalam.

"Ayo pulang."

Setelah selesai memasukkan biola ke dalam tasnya, Naruto dengan menatap ke arah lain dengan tangan yang mengunci milik Gaara. Berjalan beriringan, kearah gedung tua yang sedikit menyembul di balik kabut pagi. Dalam diam dan kesunyian, pikiran mereka kembali pada masa lalu, saat semua tenang. Karena dari awal mereka selalu begini, dihubungkan oleh takdir dan hati, sebab mereka serupa. Saling melengkapi dan membutuhkan, hingga musik datang dan meretakkan mereka, meski yang terlihat mereka sendirilah yang memilih jalan berbeda.

"Aku benci kau, Gaara…"

"Iya-iya."

"Aku lebih benci Mozart…"

"Hn."

"Hei, mainkan lagi twinkle-twinkle-nya Mozart untukku."

"Yaaa…"

"Janji?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

**End of – Movement 1**

.

.

.

**Gue emang gak terlalu suka Mozart.**


End file.
